bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentines Day
Lava Dome is an episode of Season 5. Characters * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Goby * Nonny * Mr. Grouper * Bubble Puppy * Little Fish * Avi * Avi's Mother * Clam * Molly's Mother * Molly's Father * Some Lobsters * Some Crabs * Rotten Tomato * Blue Whale * Yeti * Rattler Plot It's Valentine's day and everyone in Bubbletucky has turned into a zombie, and the Bubble Guppies have to save the day or will they get kissed by a zombie. Segments Pop Song: "Love Is In The Air" Shop: The Valentine’s Day Department Lunch Joke: A Heart Dog (A parody of a Hot Dog.) Storybook: "The Love Fairies" Dance Song: "Cupid Dance" Important Characters: Molly and Gill Story * Molly: "Hi! It's me, Molly! And it's time for...--" * Gil: (in a zombie voice)'' "Grrr."'' * Molly: "What's Gil pretending to be?" (is quiet for a moment) "Right! A zombie!" (laughs) * Gil: (in a zombie voice) "I'm a zombie! Grrr!" (leaves) "Grrr!" * Molly: "It's time for--!" (a scream can be heard, so she sees Gil running away, screaming) "Gilly?" * Deema: (comes up to Molly with flowers and chocolates in her hands and speaks in a zombie voice) "Supplies!" * Molly: (giggles) "It's time for 'Bubble Guppies!'" (After the theme song, Gil and Bubble Puppy swim by.) * Gil: "Hey!" * Bubble Puppy: (barks) * Gil: "Come with us." (they take their leave.) (The two keep swimming until they come across Molly's House where Molly was heading outside.) * Gil: "Hey Molly." * Molly: "Hi Gil. Guess what today is." * Gil: (worried) "Wait! Don't tell me. I don't wanna know!...Okay, tell me." * Molly: (giggles) "It's Valentine's Day." * Gil: (excited) "Really?" (sprays some mouth spray in his mouth) "This time, I'm going solo." * Bubble Puppy: (Barks and licks Gil, causing him and Molly to laugh) * Molly: "Valentines Day is the day where everyone falls in love and show how they care for another." * Gil: "Yeah." (hears a kissing sound) "Hey, Molly, what's that sound?" * Molly: "My parents kissing. I'll show you." (Molly shows Gil and Bubble Puppy her parents kissing in the living room through the window.) * Bubble Puppy: (wines in confusion) * Gil: (a little disgusted) "Okay...that's odd." * Molly: (giggles) "It's not that odd, Gil, it's love." (sighs) "Valentines day. It's is the most wonderful thing ever." (takes her leave) (Gill and Bubble Puppy look back through the window to see Molly's parents kissing some more. then, they stopped kissing and turned into zombies, facing the window.) * Gil: (disgusted) "That's the most craziest thing ever. At least they stopped kissing." * Molly's Parents: (in zombie voices) "Uhhh, love." * Gil: "Huh, I thought they would eat brains." * Bubble Puppy: (barks in agreement) * Molly's Mother: (in a zombie voice) "We don't eat brains, we kiss them." * Molly's Father: (in a zombie voice) "And turn them into what we are." (groans) "Kisses." * Gil: "Uh oh." (screams as he and Bubble Puppy run away) "Zombies!" * Molly: (to the viewers) "Come on!" (Meanwhile, at school, the guppies say hello to the viewers as they sit down in their spots, then, Mr. Grouper swims into the classroom.) * Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny: "Good morning, Mr. Grouper." * Mr. Grouper: "Well, good morning, everyone!" * Molly: "Hey everyone, Happy Valentines Day." * Deema: "You too, Molly." (puzzled) "Eh?" * Goby: Valentine's Day? What is it? * Mr. Grouper: It's a special day where everyone give presents to people that they love. * Nonny: "The people figure their love when they bump into each other..." (a scream can be heard) (Gil and Bubble Puppy come in screaming/barking fast, swimming around the room until they bump into each other and fall to the floor, making everyone in the room laugh) * Oona: "I didn't think that would happen." (giggles) * Goby: "Hey, Gil. Why were you running?" * Gil: "There were zombies, We saw them!" * Mr. Grouper: "Oh." (puzzled) "Come again?" * Demma: "A zombie?" * Molly: "Where?" * Gil: "In your home, Molly. Me and Bubble Puppy saw them and...they were your parents." (everyone gasps) * Oona: "Oh no!" * Molly: (worries) "My parents?" (realizes and giggles) "Gilly, My parents were having love. They're not zombies." * Gil: "They turned into zombies when you left and wanted to turn us into zombies, by kissing." (shivers) * Bubble Puppy: (shivers and wines in fear) * Mr. Grouper: (serious) Hmm, it doesn't sound like you're making it up. (smiles) We can deal with this later, Gil. Right now, we can think on Valentines Day and it's gifts of sweetness." * Nonny: Like giving them candy or chocolate. * Deema: Or a bone." (Bubble Puppy growls) "Or not." * Goby: "Mr. Grouper? What else can you give your Valentine?" * Mr. Grouper: "Let's think about it." (background turns blue) "Valentines Day can be full of lots of sweet smells of candy, and sometimes...?" (waits for an answer) * Nonny: "Flowers!" * Mr. Grouper: "Right, beautiful flowers! Sometimes, if you want to say you love the person you really like, you can write that person a...?" (waits again) * Gil: "Card!" * Mr. Grouper: "Yup! and if you're Valentine likes you for what you've done for him or her, you'll know when you're Valentine will reach your...?" (waits one more time) * Oona: "Heart!" * Mr. Grouper: "Yup, You're heart!" * Molly: "Valentines Day is the time of love and Joy in the Air!" Song - Love Is In The Air More coming soon